Larkspur
by Godisgood3
Summary: Embry's mom is getting remarried. Her fiancée has a daughter who doesn't know her family history. When she and her dad move in with Embry, will he know what she is? what happens when her cousin comes to live with them? sorry I'm terrible with summeries
1. Chapter 1

My name is Cindy Lark. My dad and I have lived in the same house for eleven years. But that changes tomorrow! My dad is getting remarried in a week, so Dad and I are moving in with his fiancée and her son. They live on a reservation called La Push. My mom died when I was six. My dad told me she was murdered. Anyway the fiancée's name is Mary Call, and she is lovely! Her son on the other hand is a jerk! His name is Embry Call. He is one of those bad boys. Mary told us that he ran away for two weeks! And when he came back he was high on steroids! He leaves every night and barely talks to Mary!

When he came with Mary to our house for the first time, he ate most of the food that I made that was supposed to last for the next night! And then he sat away from us almost the whole time! Whenever I tried to talk to him he gave me quick one word answers. When I move in with him he will go through my wrath!

A knock sounded on my door.

"Hey, Dad! What's up?" I asked.

"Just saying good night," he said.

"Night Dad! Love you" I said.

He closed my door, and I placed my headphones and turned on my mp3. I couldn't wait to move. My social life hasn't been the best. I never made friends easily. The closest friend I had was my neighbor who was sixty. I will admit I am a strange person. I have the darkest green eyes that shouldn't exist as an eye color, I am the palest person I have ever seen, and I am six foot four. It's really the height that freaks everyone out. I've always been the tallest person in my age group.

Another reason I can't wait to move is that I hate living in big towns like Port Angeles. I prefer woods. When I move I'll be surrounded by trees! I finally force myself to sleep.

**Embry's view**

Seth, Jake, Quil, and I were on patrol.

_So, when are they coming tomorrow?_ Quil asked

_Around ten A.M._ I thought dryly

_What's your deal? You've known about this, for what, three months and you're still acting like this? _Seth asked

_I just don't want to pretend be some jerk that only cares for himself. Cindy already hates me_ I sulked

_You don't have to be distant_ Jake thought

_Well, what would we do if Cindy or John found out? It wouldn't be good _I thought

_O.K. you got me there. Speaking of Cindy, is she really that tall!?_ Jake thought

_Yep, and she loves being as tall as me. It's really annoying that we're eye level_ I thought sourly

_HA HA HA! _Seth laughed

_Hey, genius she's taller than you_ I thought

He shut up.

_I'm almost wishing some unfortunate leech would cross_ Quil thought

_You and me both_ I thought

We ran patrol for the next five hours. I sighed and ran around the perimeter. Something, just happen I willed.

**Cindy's view**

I woke up before the sun, again. Today I was leaving Port Angeles forever! I hopped out of bed and walked to the kitchen. Our fruit bowl was left unpacked so I grabbed an apple from it.

I sat on a bar chair and smiled. I wonder how much of a freak I'll be at the Quileute High school. I laughed as I thought of myself walking down the hall being the only white kid. Not only that, but I'm pale to white kids, so what would I be to Native Americans!

At least I wouldn't be the tallest person there. Embry is the same height as me. I think that annoys him. I wonder if his gang is tall like him. I laughed again. What would they think of me? I might ruin their pride if I was as tall as them. The best part is I'm still growing! If I grow taller, than their pride will be demolished. I smiled like a kid on Christmas.

Yep! This is going to be fun!


	2. Chapter 2

Dad and I moved in quickly. We didn't bring a lot with us. Mary and Embry helped us any way.

"I'm so glad we can live together!" Mary exclaimed.

She kissed my dad, and I smiled.

Embry said, "Welcome… Home?"

I smiled politely and said, "Thank you, Embry."

"So, Cindy are you ready to start school tomorrow?"

"Yeah! It'll be great!" I said.

A faint howl sounded from the woods. Embry and I looked towards the woods, but Mary and my dad didn't.

"I didn't know there were wolves around here," I said.

Embry looked at me in disbelief.

Mary looked confused, "what brought that up?"

"Didn't you hear the wolf howl?" I asked.

Embry quickly said, "You probably thought you heard a wolf."

Oh, he was hiding something! He was trying to make me confused. Whatever he was hiding he was hiding from Mary, too.

I glared at him.

I whispered under my breath, "I know what I heard!"

"How do you know it wasn't the wind," he said.

I smirked. Something was up. There is no way he should have heard that, but he did. He realized this and stalked out of the house. I followed him.

He turned on me.

"Would you leave me alone!" he shouted.

"No," I said, "not until you tell me how you heard me."

He was thinking hard.

"Something is up with you, and it's not steroids, is it?" I questioned.

"SHUT UP" he shouted.

He ran into the woods, and I followed him until he outran me, and I lost him.

I bit my lip and walked back to the house.

"What happened?" Mary asked.

"He ran off," I answered.

"I'm so sorry he acts like this"

I shrugged.

"Hey, I'm going to take a walk in the woods," I informed Dad.

"O.k., be careful," he said.

I walked in the direction where I heard the wolf howl. It was connected with Embry somehow. I walked around the woods for an hour before I gave up. I sighed. I was going to find out his secret!

My eyes snapped open. It was around five in the morning. Well, I wasn't going back to sleep. I walked down the hallway. Embry's door was closed and locked a.k.a he was gone. How did he stay awake in school? I wondered if his sleeping hours were during school. I had three hours until school started, so I decided to walk in the woods again. The sun wasn't up, but who cares?

I saw someone coming toward the house. I looked harder and recognized Embry. He noticed me too. I continued walking toward him.

"Why are you out so early?" he demanded.

"I could ask you the same question."

"I would advise you to keep out of the woods," he said coldly.

"I'm not afraid of a few animals," I scoffed, "unless there is something worse out there."

He didn't answer.

"I take that's a yes than" I asked.

I smirked and walked past him. I took a path in the woods. I enjoyed the fresh morning air. I looked around for evidence of wolves. None. Oh, well. At least I got a good walk. When I returned I got ready for school and ate breakfast. Embry was snoring so loud that I could hear it when I was in the kitchen.

Around seven-forty, Embry woke up and ate an entire box of cereal. Then we hopped in his pick-up truck and set off for school. As soon as he parked the truck, he was out heading toward his friends. I looked around the school. It wasn't bad. I looked at the schedule I'd gotten the day before. I had biology first. Did I mention I was a sophomore?

As I walked around I noticed people staring at me. I smirked. I knew this would happen, but I couldn't help but laugh a little. Especially when no one introduced themselves.

The bell rang, and my day started. The teachers gawked at my height. I shrugged and sat down at each class. I felt bad for the kids I sat next to. They were so short compared to me. I listened to the lessons, even though they were easy.

Finally, lunch came around. I followed the crowd of people into the cafeteria. I saw Embry and walked to sit with him. His friends were just as buff and tall as he was. I sat down at his table. Some of the guys looked at me with wonder and shock.

"In case Embry didn't tell you guys, I'm Cindy."

A girl that looked a year older than me said, "Hi, I'm Kim."

She seemed nice. I looked around the table. No other volunteers.

Kim started scolding everyone, "Introduce yourselves."

No one spoke up. Oh well.

"Very mature!" Kim huffed, "Fine! Cindy this is Jared, Jacob, Paul, Seth, Collin, Brady, and Quil."

I smiled expecting no response. There was none. Kim frowned.

"That's o.k., Kim, I understand. I'm a freak being the only white kid here."

"What!" Seth, Collin, and Brady shouted.

Everyone else had their mouth hanging open.

"That is not true," Collin exclaimed.

"It's fine that I'm an outcast"

"I guess we're outcasts too. We take drugs," Quil said.

They all smiled.

"You're not on steroids," I said.

They looked worried now.

Jacob asked, "You don't think we're on steroids?"

They all eyed me carefully, while I smiled cheerfully. They were all hiding something. Whatever Embry was hiding, they were hiding too.

"Well, anyone who really looks at you guys and knows some facts could tell you are not on steroids. Steroids cause hair loss, severe acne, stunted growth, and increased cholesterol. Has any of that happened to you? Well, it doesn't look like that," I smiled.

They looked really worried now.

I continued, "So, you wouldn't be such outcasts if you weren't so buff and tall and secretive. Now, to be that buff you have to work for months. From what I hear Embry ran away for only two weeks and came back like this," I gestured to him.

I stared at every one of them.

"This has to be genetic. It's the only way you could have done it so quickly."

"And there has to be more to it. Embry can hear too well, and you're all so secretive. That's about all I've gotten, but I will find more."

The bell rang and I headed to my next class leaving every one at that table shocked beyond repair. They were so hiding something. Their looks proved me right.


	3. Chapter 3

I entered a bus and looked for a seat. I convinced Dad I needed a shopping trip. I didn't speak with Embry's friends anymore. I still sat with them, just to see if I would catch anything from them. And if I were being honest, I was mostly there to annoy Embry. He deserved it. If he wasn't going to tell me what was going on than I would make him as uncomfortable as possible. Starting with ruining his lunch. Of course, after school that day they had another guy with them. And let me tell you, he was MAD. He glared at me, and I smirked at him. I ignored all of them as I hopped in Embry's car. Finally, Embry got in the car and drove home refusing to talk with me.

Anyway, today was Saturday, and I needed a shopping spree. And, unfortunately, Port Angeles was the closest place to shop, and it was the only place I knew.

I sat in the only seat left. The girl next to me surprised me. She was as pale as me, perhaps paler! She was also flawless! How much make up did she have on? Was she some movie star I didn't know?

I decided to talk to her, "Hi, I'm Cindy."

She smiled, "I'm Alice."

Aww! Come on! Her voice was perfect too!

"Um, are you some movie star?" I asked.

She laughed, "No, I'm just Alice Cullen."

"So, why are you going to Port Angeles?"

She flashed me a smile, "Shopping!"

"Hey, me too! My wardrobe is dangerously low! I'm down to maybe a hundred outfits!"

She laughed, "Same here! But where are your friends?"

I shrugged, "haven't made any yet. I just moved to La Push."

Alice stared at me and raised her eye. Oh yeah!

"My dad is marrying someone on the reservation."

"Ah…" she said.

"Where are your friends?" I questioned.

"They don't like to shop," she said in a pouty voice, than her eyes brightened, "Will you shop with me?"

Wow! Was I making a friend?

"I'd love to!"

So we shopped together! She was shopping for everyone in her family, apparently. She apologized for dragging me around. I didn't care I was having fun!

"So, how many people are in your family?" I asked.

"Nine, including me," she said fast.

"Wow, I'm down to a measly four. Mary, Dad, Embry, and me," I sighed.

"Embry Call?"

I sighed, "He'll be my step brother. Involuntarily, I should add. You know"

"Slightly," Alice said.

"He's too weird. And he hides things from me like how he can hear things he shouldn't."

Alice grimaced a little. Hm, I wonder if she knew anything. Well, I couldn't be an investigator on her. I just met her.

"So, you live in Forks?" I asked changing the subject.

"Sort of. I live outside the town."

I smiled, "Sweet! If you want to come over to my house sometime that would be awesome!"

Her lips pushed together. She was thinking.

She said her words carefully, "I don't really go on the reservation. The locals don't like my family much."

"Embry's friends don't like me at all. Yet I still sit with them at lunch."

"You do it to bug them," she laughed.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"The smirk you made when you said it"

We laughed and talked the whole day! When we finally finished around five, I asked, "Hey, Alice would you like to swap phone numbers?"

"I would love to! You're the best shopping partner I've ever had!" she laughed.

"You too! I have never seen any shop like you do!"

We departed when we reached Forks. I smiled while I called dad.

"Hey, Dad! I'm all done!" I said.

"I can't pick you up right now, but someone else is coming to pick you up," he said.

"Dad, what's going on? I can hear the excitement in your voice."

"Oh, you'll know soon enough!"

I tires screeching tires and blasting music.

"No way!" I all but screamed.

"Got to go!"

The line went dead.

A green mustang pulled up.

"Hop in cuz!" a familiar voice called.

I shrieked and hopped in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm just making this clear. This is set after breaking dawn**.

"Nikki!" I screamed.

"Hey, Cindy! How you doing?" Nikki asked.

"Nikki! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in what two years?" I said.

Did I forget to mention I had a cousin! Well, I do! She's my cousin from my mom's side! We kind of have the same features, like we're both pretty tall, we both have the same green eyes and she's pale like me. But we look completely different after that. She has naturally blond hair, a different face shape. Hers is more like an oval, while mine is more circle? Any way I haven't seen her forever!

"Yup! I've been waiting for you since 2:00! Were you shopping AGAIN!" she asked.

"I can't help it! Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're here!" I exclaimed.

"Well, John is getting married! And you're turning sixteen next week! I can't miss that!"

"Nikki, you're the best!"

"I know!"

"How long are you staying?" I asked.

"Well, John said I could stay for a while," Nikki said.

"Did you lose your job?" I asked suspiciously.

"I didn't lose it. I… moved on," Nikki smiled.

"Nikki, Nikki, Nikki," I scolded.

"Hey! That doesn't matter," Nikki said, "let's talk about you!"

"O.K.! Well, today I went shopping, and I met someone who is as passionate about shopping as me!" I exclaimed.

"Cool! What's her name?"

"Alice Cullen!"

"Hmm… cool name," Nikki mused.

We pulled up to my house and jumped out. Embry was rushing out. Nikki and he bumped into each other. They looked at each other and glared. Nikki narrowed her eyes. Embry looked shocked. Then he stalked off.

"What was that!" I demanded.

"I don't know, but I don't like it!" Nikki stated.

"I don't like him either. He and his friends are hiding something big, but as much as I pry they won't budge."

"Well, maybe together we'll find out," Nikki smirked.

"Oh, Nikki! I missed you so much!" I sighed.

Nikki and Embry were avoiding each other like a plague. Of course he avoided me too, but like if they were in the same room they would stiffen up. My nosy self wanted answers. Embry would NOT tell me anything, but Nikki might. I'll talk to her later.

Nikki and I spent every moment together, except when I had school. I hated going to school now! On the bright side Mary got to know Nikki because of it. And guess what! Mary adores Nikki! It came to a point where all three of us would talk for hours in the living room!

Three days before the wedding Mary and Dad started the conversation this time.

"So Nikki," Mary began, "Cindy is going to be a bridesmaid for my wedding. Unfortunately, she's my only one, and well, I was wondering if you would like to be one to?"

Nikki grinned, "Of course I'll be a bridesmaid!"

Mary smiled. There were more of those every day!

I smiled at Nikki, "You do know what this means, right? Shopping!"

"Uuhhg, NO!" Nikki groaned.

"Oh yes!" I smiled bigger.

"Why do you torture me!?" she screamed.

We laughed after that. Everyone did. Embry was at someone else's house even though he's grounded until he graduates from high school.

"Cindy! I've tried in ten different dresses! Why won't you let me choose?" Nikki screamed at me.

"They don't pop out with what we're going with!" I screamed back.

Poor Nikki didn't have a very good fashion sense. We both needed bridesmaid dresses and we needed to match!

We left the store and went to another one. We were shopping in Seattle today. Nikki hated me.

As we entered another store I stopped and looked at the perfect dress! Nikki followed my gaze.

"Oh! Cindy! Please no! Not that one!"

Oh yes! That was the one! It was cream colored and ruffled at the bottom! From the back it would look sleeveless, But in the front it had almost a necklace but it was the straps! The bodice was simple satin! I rushed over! There multiple!

"Nikki these are them!" I cried out.

"Fine! Let's go try them on," Nikki groaned.

We found our sizes and I rushed us to the changing room!

They were perfect! We bought them! Unfortunately, I used the limit of money, so we couldn't buy accessories! Nikki was pleased about that. We drove home and I rushed into the house to show Mary!

**I hope you guys like it! **

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

I smiled at Nikki. In just a few minutes my dad is getting married! We were in our places and the music started. I beamed at Mary as she walked down the aisle with her father. When she finally reached my dad they were smiling at each other. Aww! They said their vows and then my favorite part at weddings happened. They slid on each other's rings and kissed!

Every one cheered for the newlywed couple. The wedding party started after that and everyone started to dance. I watched mesmerized. Everyone was amazing! I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see my cousin Luke from my dad's side.

"Luke! Wow! Your all grown up!" I exclaimed. I hadn't seen Luke since I was thirteen!

"Yeah, back at you! I think you are taller than me!" he laughed.

"It runs on my mom's side," I smiled.

"Well, dang! At least I know you're taller than everyone, so you really are the freak," he joked.

"Hurtful!" I said frowning, "At least I'm not monstrous like my step brother! I'm shocked he even wore a tux today! He's always shirtless!"

Luke looked over at Embry.

"Well, if he ever gives you trouble-"

I laughed, "You'll call the FBI and hide in a dumpster!"

"Yeah pretty much!" Luke smiled.

"Actually, you should ship yourself off to China! He has a whole gang in spitting image of him," I laughed.

"Sorry cuz, you're on your own with him,"

"Thanks for the support!" I scoffed.

"You're welcome!" he smiled.

"Hey! They are cutting the cake!" I shrieked.

Mary and Dad cut their wedding cake! I smiled at Nikki. She had made the cake. I helped frost the layers, but I left the rest to her. Cakes were my one down fall. She made the best cakes on the other hand. I saw Embry eying the cake. I rushed over to him and held him behind so he was last in line.

"Hey, what'd you do that for?" Embry demanded.

"I'm not letting you take half the cake that's why!" I explained.

"I wouldn't do that!" Embry exclaimed.

"Yeah! Right! This is you I'm talking about you eat everything!" I snapped.

I skipped up with Nikki. Embry was sulky.

"HA! Do you see his face?" Nikki.

"I'm not letting him have the whole thing and leave us crumbs!" I giggled.

"Smart!" she said.

When we got our cake we rushed to Mary and Dad.

"I'm so happy for you two!" I gushed.

"Thank you Cindy. I am really pleased that you are fine with this," Mary said.

"Of course!" I said.

"You two are perfect for each other!" Nikki said.

"Thank you too Nikki!" Dad said.

Nikki beamed at Dad. The rest of the weeding passed in a flash. I was disappointed when it came to an end.

I screamed when we reached home. "My dad is married!"

"Mom, John, I am happy for you guys," Embry smiled.

"Thank, Embry," Dad said.

Wow! Embry wasn't being a jerk!

"So, Mary," Dad started. I smiled.

"Yes John?" Mary asked.

"You and I are going to Paris for our honeymoon! Cindy has helped me save since you agreed to marry me and she planned it out too!" Dad smiled.

"Really? Oh John! Cindy! You guys!" Mary smiled.

Nikki and Embry looked surprised. Then Nikki smiled, "oh, how sweet!"

"What about your birthday, Cindy?" Mary asked.

"We'll celebrate when you get back!" I smiled.

"You are so sweet, Cindy!" Mary sighed.

The couple made their way to their room.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Cindy?" Nikki demanded.

"We already had it planned before you came and I didn't want Mary to overhear," I defended.

"O.K." Nikki sighed.

I changed the subject, "So, Embry, you are capable of being nice."

"I'm not always a jerk. I'm actually pretty nice," Embry said.

"You, nice?" Nikki laughed.

"Maybe he is nice, Nikki. But he's trying to hide his secret," I guessed.

Embry glared at me and then Nikki.

"What about you?" Embry shouted at Nikki, "What's your secret?"

"Embry!" I screamed, "Don't push her! She's had enough problems in her life without you bothering her!"

Embry started shaking. He quickly ran out doors.

"We should follow him" I muttered.

"Cindy!" Mary called, "the phone's for you."

I rushed to grab the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"CINDY LARK! YOU DID NOT TELL ME YOUR BIRTHDAY IS THIS THURSDAY!" Alice shrieked.

"Alice?"

"Yes!" Alice said. I put the phone on speaker phone.

"I didn't know you wanted to know," I said.

"Well, now I can't plan a party!" she pouted.

"Um… we could do something else," I suggested.

"I haven't thrown a birthday party in forever!" Alice pouted.

"It's the thought that counts," I said.

She huffed.

Nikki was laughing so hard.

"Um… we could go shopping," I said.

"NOO!" Nikki shouted.

"YES!" Alice shrieked.

"O.k.," I smiled.

"fine but it has to be tomorrow" Nikki groaned.

"My cousin said it has to be tomorrow. I'm hers on Thursday apparently" I said.

"O.k., but then she has to come too" Alice sang.

"Ugg, what did I do to deserve this!" Nikki screamed.

"Not having a sense of fashion! That's what!" I laughed.

"Alright I'll pick you up in my Porsche tomorrow!" Alice said.

"YOU HAVE A PORSCH!" Nikki and I shrieked.

"Yes! It's yellow!" Alice said.

"Why were you riding the bus?" I demanded.

"My sister Rosalie was fixing it up" Alice explained.

"Oh!" I said.

"So, tomorrow then?" Alice asked.

"Yup!" I smiled.

"Alright! I've got to go!"

The line went dead.

"Yeah!" I screamed.

"Two shopping trips in one week is too much for me!" Nikki complained.

"Stop it! It's for my birthday!" I laughed.

I started looking for an outfit for tomorrow. I couldn't believe Alice still wanted to be friends with me!

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

School was a drag. I mean couldn't these teachers try to make it interesting? I was so relieved when the final bell rang.

I almost ran to Embry's truck from boredom! But I restrained myself. I reached the truck but stopped when I heard conversation.

"She doesn't smell right Sam! We have to ask her what she's hiding," Embry said.

What is that boy talking about?

"We need to be careful around her," a voice I'm guessing is Sam's said, "we don't know if she's a threat."

I had a feeling if I didn't say anything soon they'd see me.

"Hey, Embry! Ready? I asked.

The two guys jumped a little.

"Yeah, bye Sam," Embry said.

I hopped in and glanced at Embry while he drove off school campus.

"So who's she?" I asked innocently.

"You heard?" Embry yelled.

"Yeah! Otherwise I wouldn't have asked you that question!" I said.

Embry looked mad. Again. I really liked how I got under his skin. It made me feel superior to him. Yes, I know I'm evil. But Embry deserves it. He is a jerk. Did you notice how HE is giving ME a ride to and from school?

"So who might be a 'threat'?" I asked.

"None of your concern," Embry glared at the road ahead of him.

"Hey, not to be a backseat driver or anything but you need to scan the road to prevent a collision," I said.

Embry gripped the steering wheel harder. I smirked. If he wouldn't tell me anything then I would bug him.

"Did you even go to a driver's-"

"STOP!" Embry shouted, "Stop saying all those snide comments! I'm sorry don't tell you anything, but there's a reason! So just stop!"

"Fine!" I shouted. Embry had a look of relief.

"Tell me the reason why you can't tell me anything," I demanded.

Embry groaned.

The car pulled up to the house. I ended the dispute with Embry and rushed into the house to change. We were meeting Alice in Forks in one hour.

"Wow! You're in a hurry" Nikki commented.

"Yeah, we're going on a shopping trip with Alice!" I said.

"That's still on?" Nikki groaned.

I sighed, "Yes, Nikki! We are leaving in an hour!"

"O.k., then I'll need to start getting ready in fifty minutes," Nikki shrugged.

"Oh Nikki" I sighed.

I spent the rest of the time crimping my long hair and applying lipstick.

"Come on! Let's go!" I yelled.

Nikki and I raced to the mustang. I couldn't wait to hit the shops. Nikki couldn't wait for tonight to be over. She was more excited about tomorrow. She wouldn't tell me what we were doing. Unfortunately I can't get to Nikki like I can with Embry.

We drove up to our meeting place.

"So where exactly are we going?" Nikki asked.

"Seattle, but this time we aren't just shopping for clothes. Today is the whole nine yards!" I smile.

Nikki nodded.

A yellow Porsche drove up beside our car.

"And that would be Alice," I sighed.

We got out and walked to the Porsche. I waved at Alice. She rolled her window down. "Get in!" she said.

I looked at Nikki. She looked shocked. I elbowed her. Nikki hesitantly followed me in Alice's car.

"Hey, Alice!" I smiled.

"Happy birthday!" Alice sang.

"Not yet!" I said.

Alice looked at Nikki, "you must be Nikki."

Nikki stiffly nodded. What was with her today? Alice looked worried.

"Nikki," I whispered, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she whispered back.

"So any specific shops you want to go to?" Alice asked.

"Not really, just want to shop," I smiled.

The whole drive to Seattle Nikki glowered. What was with her?

**Nikki's view**

I couldn't believe it! How come my sister's only friend turned out to be a vampire! The Alice vamp had a worried look. I couldn't understand why her eyes were yellow instead of red. Also why was she being so friendly? I watched her carefully the entire shopping trip. She seemed really nice, but I still watched. Cindy was enjoying the trip though. And this was her birthday trip. I just needed to make sure of one thing before I let them continue being friends.

"Cindy, will you go buy a pretzel please?" I asked.

"Sure," Cindy agreed.

She ran to the auntie Annie's.

"Alice promise me you are completely under control. I don't want her to get hurt," I pleaded.

Alice looked at me, "you know don't you?"

I crossed my arms.

"I will never hurt your cousin, Nikki. Or you," Alice smiled.

"I'm not worried about me. Just her," I smiled.

Cindy came back with the pretzels.

**Cindy's view**

I gave a pretzel to Nikki and dipped mine in the cheese stuff. Alice didn't want one. Nikki looked relieved. Alice looked confused. I became confused.

"Um… what did I miss?" I asked.

"Nothing," Nikki assured me.

I didn't buy it. I raised my eyebrows, "really?"

"Yes, Cindy!" Nikki smiled.

I sighed and shrugged it off for now.

We shopped until Nikki begged for mercy. Then we considered stopping.

Alice started conversation in the Porsche.

"You'll have to call me tomorrow, Cindy! I have to talk to you on your 16th birthday!"

"She's all mine tomorrow, but maybe at for a few minutes," Nikki smiled.

I sighed, "Nikki!"

Nikki smiled sweetly. She has that innocent smile, too.

I smiled when I realized how fast Alice was going.

"Alice, can you open the windows?" I asked.

"Why?" Alice asked. Even Nikki looked confused.

"Just do it!" I encouraged.

Alice clicked a button and the windows opened. All the cold air rushed in the car. Nikki and I laughed as our hair blew everywhere. Alice smiled at us. She turned on the radio and we sang to Elvis all the way home! We got a few honks but Alice laughed it off and drove faster. Not a cop was found on the highway tonight!

Alice's view

I took a look at every vision to make sure the car wouldn't crash or get caught by a cop. Nikki knew about us. Carlisle would want to meet her to make sure she wouldn't tell. I looked at Cindy. She was having a great time. I sped a little faster. She laughed.

**Cindy's view**

We came back to our house at nine. I called the shower first. As soon as I was in my PJ's I crashed into bed.

** Nikki's view**

I sighed as Cindy fell asleep. I needed to prepare for tomorrow. Today was her last normal day. Tomorrow would begin her new life.

**Sorry it has taken so long to update. I rewrote this chapter 3 times! **

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy!**

I wasn't sure where I was. I think I'm dreaming. I looked around my surroundings. I was in a forest. I immediately felt right at home even though I had never been here before. I noticed all the flowers around me. They were beautiful. I reached out pick one, and just as I did I felt something pierce into my ankle. I screamed and looked down in surprise. There was nothing, but the piercing wasn't stopping. I didn't know what to think of it.

Suddenly, the piercings were felt all over my body. What the heak! They dimmed after a few minutes. Then they were gone.

I woke up.

I felt weird.

"Are you awake?" Nikki asked.

I looked over at her. I could see her clearly even though it was dark.

"Um… yeah, why are you awake?" I asked.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up," she replied.

"What time is it?"

"20 after midnight."

"What!" I shouted.

"It's a good thing Mary and your dad aren't here right now."

"Why are you up at midnight?" I demanded.

"I told you! I have been waiting for you to wake."

Huh? What is she talking about?

"Look, I have a lot to explain. So, listen O.k." Nikki said.

I stood up.

"Should we talk here?" I asked.

"Why?"

"I have a feeling you don't want anyone else to hear, and Embry might be here."

"No, he's not. And I don't trust anywhere else right now."

"Can you get to explaining?"

Nikki smiled, "yeah, o.k. how do I put this?"

"Just say it" I begged.

"Alright, since the beginning of time there have been vampires roaming. Since anyone can remember our family has hunted them."

I looked hard at Nikki. She was sincere.

"Oh, um, O.K… really?"

"Yes, every girl in our family at age 16 gains the abilities to hunt vampires."

"We're talking suck blood, burn in the sun vampires?" I asked.

"Vampires don't burn in the sun."

"And we… hunt them?"

Nikki sighed, "Yes, we do."

I sat on my bed, "what kind of abilities?"

"Well, the main offense is your blood. It is full of toxin that will eat away at vampire venom. So if a vampire tries to drink your blood they disintegrate."

"That's… interesting."

"Too much?" Nikki asked.

"Um… no, I just am trying to take it all in."

Vampires were real! Not only that but I'm going to hunt them?

"So my mom hunted them," I stated.

"So did mine."

"My dad doesn't know about this, does he?"

"Your mom gave up the hunting before she met him. She didn't think he needed to know."

"Wait you can give it up?"

"Any time you want. You could even now, but I think it's too good to give up," Nikki smiled.

"Why?"

She sighed, "Well, you are immortal. You don't age, you are incredibly strong, all your senses are heightened, and even you IQ is higher. Unfortunately we can't run as fast as vampires."

"I have all that?"

"Yeah, we kind of resemble the larkspur."

"The larkspur? As in the flower?" I asked.

Nikki nodded.

"How did you find out all about this? Our mothers died before you were even near the age of 16!"

"They both kept journals for us."

"How come you never told me about this before?" I wondered.

"There wasn't any need to," she shrugged.

I scowled at her, "that's mean!"

"so how do we find vampires and hunt them?"

"This is one of the best things about being a vampire hunter. We can… connect with the forest and locate anything anywhere in that forest. This also allows us to go to that place in the forest we are connected to in less than a second. So even though we can't run as fast as a vampire we might as well with how fast we can get to places."

"Wow! That's awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Isn't it! Oh and because Forks and La Push are intertwined with the forest we can transport there to."

"I'm like baffled right now! This should all be impossible!"

Nikki laughed, "That was my thought to all this crazy crap!"

Wow! I could barely believe this!

I heard a door open. I looked at my door.

"That's from downstairs," Nikki whispered.

"wh-"

Nikki put a finger to her mouth. I shut up.

I heard some one walk up the stairs. I looked frantically at Nikki. She mouthed, "Embry."

Oh! Hey! Wait a minute! Embry! Nikki motioned me to the window.

I looked out my window. I pointed down to the ground. She nodded. I looked at her like she was crazy. She rolled her eyes at me. I threw my arms up. I wasn't the one who was trying to get her cousin to jump out of a two-story window!

Nikki huffed. She opened the window and jumped. I immediately looked where she fell. She was staring up at me. She gestured me to jump. I sighed. I threw my legs out and pushed off the window sill. I landed and looked toward Nikki.

"Is Embry a vampire?" I asked.

"No, but he's something. The only reason I haven't torn out his throat is because he had other with him. A lot of others."

I studied Nikki, she had a weird face. I knew that face!

"You like him don't you!" I gasped.

She blushed.

"Nikki Lark! You like him!" I whisper yelled.

Nikki blushed harder.

"I can't help it. I hate him, but I'm attracted to him."

I shook my head, "you know you're technically related to him by marriage and some people might find that sick."

Nikki's blush was redder than a tomato, "come on lets go."

"I'm not done here though," I laughed.

"Look! I can't worry about feelings right now! We need to find out how big of a threat Embry and his friends are to us."

I stared at Nikki, "you want to find out? Let's confront them! I'm tired of secrets! At least you are good at covering the fact that you have a secret!"

Nikki smiled, "alright then let's go confront the Grinch Cindy Lou Who."

I glared at her. She laughed.

Today would end all secrets one way or another.

**So what do you think? Love to hear what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

All morning Nikki was showing me everything about vampire hunters. She showed me how to connect with the forest too. I caught on quickly, and soon enough I was transporting almost as good as Nikki.

"Alright! It's late enough! Let's go!" I begged. I really wanted to find out what Embry was hiding.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Nikki asked.

"No, Nikki, I want to stay at home all day with nothing to do," my voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Come on!" Nikki sighed.

"So do we like follow their smell?" I asked.

"We could, but their smell is all over the woods. An easier way would be finding them through the forest."

"Oh, yeah!" I said.

I watched Nikki as she connected to the forest. Her eyes started glowing green when she succeeded. That part was so cool! She snapped back and quickly spoke, "there are three of them running around the border!"

"So let's go!" I yelled.

This time I joined Nikki. I felt what Nikki had felt. I could feel the three spirits running. I quickly found a tree above where they were about to be. I transported there in a second. Nikki found where I went and followed.

We snapped out of it and waited for the guys.

"Is Embry with them?" I asked.

"Yup!"

Just then three ginormous wolves came into view. Nikki and I gasped.

"Are you sure that's them?" I questioned.

"Yes!" Nikki hissed.

Wow! They turn into wolves then? Gosh! I am living in a crazy town!

"You want to confront them now?" Nikki whispered.

"How about we follow them and see for sure if it's them," I suggested.

Nikki smirked.

We walked on the trees. Another thing Nikki taught me to do. Control the nature. The trees merged into a path for us. As soon as we stepped off a tree it went back to normal.

"That is so cool!" I exclaimed.

Nikki put a finger to her lips. She pointed down at a yellow house.

The wolves started shaking. They were soon in human form. AND NAKED! I averted my eyes and Nikki tried holding back a laugh. When I looked again they were wearing shorts. I recognized them as Jacob, Embry, and Quil.

They walked toward the house. Nikki and I went closer to the house. I listened hard.

"Did you feel like something was watching you back there?" Quil asked.

Jacob and Embry slowly nodded.

"I didn't hear anything out of the ordinary though," Jacob mused.

They shrugged and walked inside.

I listened. I could hear more voices inside. There was a woman.

"Let's go," Nikki said.

The tree's branch lowered us to the ground. We walked up to the door way with no hesitation.

A guy opened the door before we could knock. It was Sam. He stiffened.

Nikki smirked, "let's just cut to the chase shall we. We know your hiding something and if you tell us about you we'll tell you about us. I know you are dying to"

Sam looked uncomfortable.

I was slightly behind Nikki but I could still see inside the house. Embry, Jacob, and Quil were glaring at us.

Sam stepped inside and gestured us to follow. We walked inside.

"What are you two doing here?" Embry demanded.

"Embry!" Sam said with authority. Embry backed down, but still glared.

"Jacob can you call a pa- uh, meeting?" Sam asked.

Jacob left the house. Embry glared at us.

"Oh, would you stop it, Embry!" I shouted, "I told you I wouldn't back down until I figured out your secret!"

"You weren't supposed to find out!" he snapped.

"No secrets get past me!" I declared then I added, "except for her secrets."

I pointed at Nikki.

Quil sighed, "Embry, they would have found out sooner or later."

There was howling a little outside the house.

In 10 minutes a lot of familiar faces were in the house. Most of them I recognized from school.

And those who had met me were shocked. I probably smelled different.

"well, hi!" I said.

They all looked to Sam or Jacob in confusion.

"We made a deal. They tell us about themselves, and then we explain ourselves to them."

"Actually, it was the other way around. You speak first," I said.

Sam sighed, "We protect our lands by phasing into wolves."

We know that! I wanted to scream.

"Enlighten us a little more. What do you protect your lands from?" Nikki pushed.

Jacob spoke next, "vampires."

Nikki and I gasped.

"Like a vampire hunter?" I asked.

"I guess?" Jacob said confused.

"What do you know about vampires?" Sam asked.

"We hunt them," Nikki grinned.

Everyone in the room was completely shocked.

"That's what we are. Vampire hunters," I said excited.

I noticed Embry looked worryingly at Nikki.

"How?" Seth asked.

Nikki smiled, "we are stronger than a vampire. We could easily rip them to pieces, and if that doesn't work they will bite us."

Everyone looked at Nikki like she was committing suicide.

I quickly explained, "We have toxic blood that will disintegrate a vamp and any venom that goes into our system."

"Awesome!" Brady exclaimed.

Sam looked a little worried, "what would this do to humans?"

Nikki answered, "Nothing that normal human blood wouldn't do."

He relaxed.

"Now back to you. You turn into a wolf to hunt a vamp?" I asked.

"Yes," Jacob confirmed.

"Our teeth do wonders to a vampire's neck," Collin laughed.

"Interesting," I said, "so how do you turn into a wolf?"

"We get angry," Sam said.

"Must be easy for Embry," I said under my breath.

Embry glared at me. Right, they have super hearing too. Darn!

I remembered what Nikki said about her feelings toward someone I know! cough embery!

"So can you know… date?" I asked.

Nikki glared at me like I just murdered a litter of cute puppies.

Some of the guys laughed.

Embry didn't. I got suspicious.

Sam answered, "Yes we can still date. And sometimes we do something more. It's called imprinting. It can be described like love at first sight, but it's more. We will protect our imprint and do whatever we can to make her happy."

I winked at Nikki. She rolled her eyes.

Sam glanced at Embry who sighed.

"Nikki, I imprinted on you."

Nikki blushed a little.

I grinned, "Shall it be a June wedding Nikki?"

Everyone laughed except for Embry and Nikki. They were blushing hard.

Oh, I was so going to pay for that later.

"Embry, why didn't you bring her here earlier? She's awesome!" Paul laughed.

I saw a woman in the back of the crowd, she was smiling at me. I was guessing she was part of the whole wolf gang thing. She had a tattoo like the rest.

She said, "Careful Paul, I know girls like her. She is evil and will stop at nothing to make sure you know it."

"Thank you!" I called. I liked the people who understood me. I had a feeling she and I would be great friends.

"Hey look at Leah! She is actually smiling!" Jared laughed.

"Everyone take a good look at this sight! You won't see this for a few years!" Quil said.

Leah scowled at everyone. I guess she was the least desirable of this whole thing.

"So Sam, can the people in your tribe choose this or does it just happen?" I asked.

"It happens when a vampire comes into town and someone had the gene," he said.

"Interesting, you must get a lot of vamps passing through," I mused.

"Well, it was because of the Cullens, but then this whole issue happened with Nessie and-"

"Wait! Cullens! Like Alice Cullen?" I demanded.

"oh…" Nikki bit her lip.

Sam looked between us and slowly answered, "Yes, the entire Cullen family are vampires."

No!

"We have a treaty with them. They don't hurt people, and Jacob imprinted on one of them," Sam said.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to go over there tomorrow," Nikki sighed.

"Not today?" I asked.

"I've done enough work for today!"

"Right you want some bonding tome with your soul mate!" I laughed.

The room burst with laughter. Again.

And Nikki and Embry blushed again.

We made our way out of the house.

Nikki laughed, "You know you're dead right?"

I feigned shock, "you wouldn't kill your dear cousin would you?"

Nikki shook your head, "what happened to the more girly girl I used to know?"

"You don't like the new me?" I said faking to cry.

"Oh shut up!"

I laughed.

After a few minutes of silence I broke it, "so that went well. They like us, everything is so much clearer, and you can live happily ever after with Embry!"

Nikki ignored the last part.

"It did go well. I just hope the Cullens are just as accepting."

"So is that why you were acting so weird yesterday? Because of Alice?"

"Yup!"

"Well, that explains a lot!"

I realized I was getting hungry. I stopped and transported home.

Today had been interesting. I'm surprised I haven't passed out with all this new information swirling around in my head.

I thought of something else. I was never going to be normal again. Well, semi-normal. Now I was just beyond the point of weird. And it made me feel good.

**thank you so much for reading! it feels good to know people like my story!**

**so how do you think Alice and the Cullens will react?**

**please review! **


	9. Author's note

Author's note

I'm really sorry I haven't been updating! I have realized I cannot keep up with four stories at one time so I am doing one at a time. Right now I'm working on the crazy life I live so if you want to check it out your more than welcome! Again I'm really sorry! But I will not give up on this story don't worry! It will finish at some point!

Godisgood3


End file.
